yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Entering Troll Home Security/How to destroy the shield
Here is how the heroes enter the Troll Home Security in Legend of the Giants. At Flynn's ship, The course has been set for the next direction. Flynn: For uh... For being creepy doll things, those Wilikin did an all right job fixing up the ship. Seraphina: Thank you, Friend! Flynn: Whuuh!? What're you doing here!? Seraphina: Wanted to come with you new friends on boat. We like you! Cali: But aren't you supposed to be kinda frozen in the real world? Seraphina: Haha! That is a joke we like to play. Wilikin always alive in all worlds! Now, can we show you the new surprise? Cali: Okay? As Taramar and Puffin scouted below the ship, They could see a gun. Taramar: Puffin, Look! Seraphina built us the gun along with the other Wilikins. Puffin: I know, Taramar. I've never thought I've seen such remarkable beings in Skylands. Seraphina: See? Now use gun to defend ship. No more get shot down! Flynn: Hay, how 'bout that? Why don't any of you give that thing a try? Ocelius: I'll give it all I got, Flynn. Speed: Mind if I give ya a hand, Ocelius? Ocelius: Sure thing, Speed. Sandbar: Go for it, Guys. Yona: Go, Friends! Spyro: This should be good. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey where's Squidward? As if to answers SpongeBob's question, We see Squidward being fired towards a bomb. Squidward Tentacles: (screams) Spike: I'll get him! Squidward Tentacles: (as Spike carries him) Why does everything happen to me? With Squidward brought to safety, The course was set to the Troll Home Security. As they got here, Everyone and Everypony circled about in search for any danger. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Alright, Let's circle around to see if there's any danger ahead. Grubber: So far, I don't see any. Flynn: Hey, now this doesn't look so bad. No one's even defending this place. Mumfie: I don't know about that. Mickey Mouse: Look out! Suddenly, A giant bomb was thrown towards the group. Flynn: (screams as everyone and everypony took cover) Wowsers! You guys think these people have enough cannons! Cali: Yeah, these trolls sure take their jobs seriously. Getting to this Shield Generator isn't going to be easy. If you guys can distract the guards, I'll go around the back. Flynn: Sounds like you could use a big, strong, and yes, extremely attractive bodyguard. How could I say no? BOOM! Cali: Fine, but I move quickly, so stay close. I'll meet you guys up ahead, okay? Capper: You got it, Cali. So, Twilight, SpongeBob, Micky, Thomas, Mumfie and the others begin the diversion. Thomas the Tank Engine: Okay, Let's hope the plan works. Spyro: Okay, Thomas. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's hope Cali's plan works. Capper: (nodded) With you all the way, Star Swirl. Stygian: Wait for it... At last, Grubber started distracting the trolls. Grubber: Hey! Over here, Trolls! Come and get me! With the trolls coming after Grubber, Flash Magnus, Puffin and Spyro begin their fight. Puffin: (take out a few trolls) After you, Flash! Flash Magnus: Way ahead of ya, Puffin! Spyro: It's showtime! (fires at the trolls) Troll: Aaaahhh!!! At last, They continue their way and find Flynn and Cali. Soon enough, They finally made it to them. Flynn: Don't worry, Cali. We're here. You're safe now. Cali: Yeah... What a relief. (to Boomer) Okay, Boomer. You know what to do. Boomer: Right. Just as Boomer used the dynamite, The gate way exploded. Boomer: BOOM! Flynn: Hay, That's my line. Cali: Let it go, Flynn. Speed: So, Now what? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Now, We're gonna find out where Kaos is finding Arkus. Grubber: ok, but first we have to take down the force field generator. ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225